


Kiss The Girl

by laurenlaurenlauren



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenlaurenlauren/pseuds/laurenlaurenlauren
Summary: Star City University, home of the championship gymnastics team, Kappa Delta Whatever and of course the Legends. The place where drunk Ava may just confess her feelings for Sara and remember it the next morning.It’s just a cute little college AU





	Kiss The Girl

“There is a party at the Kappa Delta Whatever house tonight and we are all going!” Zari demanded as she slapped down a bright pink piece of paper onto the table in front of her friends. Sara, Amaya, Ava and Nate all jumped in their seats at the loud slap against the table. None of them expected such an outburst from Zari at breakfast, she was lucky to be awake at this time of day. 

“Sure, count me in” Nate piped up before going back to his oversized bowl of Fruit Loops. His favourite part of this whole college experience was definitely the unlimited supply of sugary cereal...and no mother to monitor his intake.

“I have to hand my paper in this afternoon so after that I’m good to go too” Amaya added. She wasn’t the first to put her hand up to go to some frat party but she’d been on top of her assignments and needed a night off. 

“Me too” Ava shrugged. She was probably the last person to agree to go to a party, most of the time Sara was physically dragging her there. But Ava had all of her notes written up, assignments either written or well planned out, she was kind of excited for a drunken night out with her friends.

Zari rounded the table and zoned in on her best friend and roommate. Climbing up to sit on the table between Sara and Ava, Zari stole a pop tart off her plate whilst staring intently at her.

“No thanks”

All eyes fell on the blonde with the only sound coming from any of them was the clang of Nate’s spoon as it fell into the bowl. Sara was the first to say yes to a party, she was the one that usually found out where the next party was. It was very strange for her to be saying no.

“No thanks?” Zari repeated once she could comprehend what her best friend had just said. 

“No thanks?”

“I have a test to study for and a meet in the morning, I don’t want to go”

“Bullshit!” Zari shouted and dramatically jumped off the table. The whole group hushed their friend as people around them started to stare. It wasn’t uncommon for their group to make a scene in the dining hall but it was never a solo act like Zari was now performing. Amaya, Ava and Nate could understand why Sara was bailing, they’d all done the same over the years. It was Zari that couldn’t quite wrap her mind around it. 

“You are Sara ‘party til the sun comes up’ Lance, you have to come!” The brunette pleaded. 

“No I’m Sara ‘I need to pass this test and do well at this meet or coach will kick me off the squad’ Lance” Sara sighed once she realised how stupid that whole sentence sounded. “I’ll go to the next one Zari”

“But I need my wing woman” she begged. She would drop to her knees and plead desperately if she had to. “You know I can’t talk to Jonah Hex without you kicking my ass the whole way. Please come!”

Sara turned away from Zari’s best attempt at puppy dog eyes and looked across the table to Amaya. “Amaya, tonight could you please feed Zari copious amounts of alcohol and push her into the arms of Jonah Hex so they can finally get the fuck together? I’m busy tonight”

“Sure thing” The brunette laughed. 

Turning back to Zari, Sara was met with a pouting six year old with her arms crossed over her chest. “And when you do finally get with Jonah, please don’t bring him back to our room, I need to sleep”

“I hate you Sara Lance”

Sara shrugged.

“Ok I don’t hate you but I really want you to come tonight”

Taking a deep breath, Sara pulled the packet of pop tarts she’d stolen from the breakfast bar out of her backpack and waved them in front of Zari. “I will give you these pop tarts if you let this slide. I promise to come to the next party even if I have a gymnastics meet the next morning. You know better than anyone that I will compete while hungover.” 

Zari considered it for a moment. She wanted Sara to come to the party but she also wanted to see her best friend compete hungover again. The last time she did that, Sara almost puked in the middle of her beam routine and had to change her dismount to something a six year old could do so she didn’t spray the spectators with vomit. Snatching the pop tarts from her best friends hands, she agreed to the deal. 

“Now that’s settled, I have to get to training” Sara laughed and pulled all her things together. Bidding farewell to her friends, she told them not to get too crazy at the party tonight. She hoped some of them would come and watch her compete the next day. Ava was at every home meet to watch Sara compete and was always accompanied by one or more of their friends. It just gave the blonde that little bit of confidence knowing her friends were there to support her. 

 

-=-=-=-=-

 

Sara all but crawled through her dorm door and flopped down on her bed. Her coach Gideon had kicked her ass through training so she was ready for tomorrow’s meet against National City University. She was about to face the Danvers sisters who were two of the best collegiate gymnasts you’d ever seen. Alex was pure power; her tumbling passes were complex and precise; and she was a powerhouse on the vault. Her little sister Kara was elegant and graceful; she floated across the beam with ease; and flew through the air like she really could fly. Sara had her work cut out for if she was going to beat that dynamic duo.

Pulling herself up off the bed, Sara had notes to write for this Physics test if she had any hope of passing. She sat down at her desk and opened her laptop to find a post it note stuck to the screen.

 

‘At the party obvs. Have fun studying nerd,’

 

Sara wrote, read, rewrote and reread her notes for hours until she couldn’t remember what the basic concept of the Laws of Motion were. If she couldn’t keep that straight then it was time for bed. Taking a quick shower, Sara braided her hair before getting herself ready for bed. She hoped her friends were having a good time at the party and were getting impossibly and fantastically drunk. 

The blonde was more than happy to be curled up under the covers getting what she hoped would be a restful sleep. A sleep she didn’t know would be interrupted in a few short hours.

 

2am.

 

“Sha la la la la la, my oh my....duh duh duh uhm... kiss the girl! Wah wah”

The drunken melodies of Ava Sharpe echoed down the hallway of her dorm building as she danced toward her room. She had drunk far to much of whatever Nate kept pouring into her cup and danced until she was sober enough to feel the ache in her feet. Ava called it a night when she saw that Zari was sitting in Jonah Hex’s lap with her tongue down his throat. She wasn’t drunk or sober enough to continue watching that unfold like it was. 

“Don’t know why, really want to try... and kiss the girl” she continued to sing as she slowed down her pace. Ava knew she was close to her dorm room, she just couldn’t remember which one was hers. The sign that said ‘Ava and Amaya’s Room’ didn’t even catch her eye, in fact she stopped at the door across the hall from her own. The door that belonged to Sara.

“Sha la la la la... duh duh... kiss the girl! I just wanna kiss the girl!” Ava sang as she bashed on the door. Forgetting that Amaya was still at the frat party, Ava continued to bash on the door hoping someone would answer. “My oh my... kiss the girl!”

Ava collapsed to the floor as the door she’d been leaning on opened without warning. Rolling over onto her back, Ava could just make out the blonde messy bun and a Star City University Gymnastics tee on the opener of the door. “Just the girl I want to kiss” she gasped as she recognised Sara. 

“Did you just... you want to kiss me?” Sara spluttered, her eyes going wide. Was Ava Sharpe, the woman Sara had been crushing on hard for the last two years just say she wanted to kiss her? She knew the blonde was drunk and that her hopes should not be up as high as they were but Sara couldn’t believe Ava could say something like this, drunk or not. 

“I really want to kiss you and hold your hand and kiss you” Ava continued as she pulled herself to sit up and lean against the door frame. “You’re so pretty and you have abs, really good abs!”

“Ava, honey you’re drunk” Sara chuckled as she joined Ava on the floor and leant on the other side of the door frame. 

“Just a lil’ bit” Ava whispered loudly. 

“You’re not going to remember anything you’ve said in the morning will you?” The gymnast sighed and rested her hand on Ava’s knee. Ava placed both hands over Sara’s and rubbed them gently. She didn’t realise what that was doing to Sara and how she wanted nothing more than to hold Ava’s hand as her girlfriend. 

“I think I love you Sara Lance” Ava sung softly as she gazed into Sara’s eyes. Leaning in closer to her friend, she groaned as Sara quickly stood up.

“You are definitely drunk Aves, lets get you to bed.” Sara pulled Ava to stand with a deep sigh. She couldn’t hear Ava telling her she loved her even if it was drunk rambling. She only wanted to hear it if it was sober and true. Grabbing Ava’s key from her jacket pocket, Sara led her friend back to her dorm and into bed. Leaving a glass of water a couple of aspirin on the bedside table for both Ava and Amaya, she knew they’d both be needing it in the morning. 

“Night Aves, sleep well” 

“Night Sara, love you!”

Closing the door behind her, Sara rested her head on the wood for a moment. She couldn’t get caught up thinking Ava actually did like her when she was as drunk as she was. As much as Sara wanted Ava to like her, she couldn’t dwell on it. She had a meet in the morning and this was just going to play on her mind when her focus needed to be elsewhere. 

Sara made her way back to her dorm and grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin ready for Zari. If Ava was this drunk, she could only imagine how Zari, Amaya and Nate were going especially if they were still partying. 

 

-=-=-=-=-=

 

Making her way into the dining hall later that morning, Sara was dressed in her team leotard under her team sweat pants and hoodie. She had re-braided her hair at 2am that morning and it still looked presentable enough for competition. Grabbing a bowl of cereal and a banana, Sara was surprised to see Amaya sitting at their usual table with her own (very greasy) breakfast. 

“Good morning” Sara chuckled softly.

Groaning loudly, Amaya swatted blindly toward her friend, her eyes not rising from her plate.

“Have fun last night?”

Awarded with another groan, Sara sat down opposite the brunette and started cutting the banana into her cereal. She knew how it felt to have a monster of a hangover and how the smallest of noises sounded like an earthquake. 

After a few minutes of silence, Amaya finally looked up from her breakfast and pushed the half empty plate away. “Thank you for the water and aspirin”

“No problem, figured you guys might need it. If Ava was a mess I thought you might be worse” the blonde smiled. The events of last night before she left the aspirin for her friends still played on Sara’s mind. She knew Ava was drunk and didn’t mean anything she said but it still got her thinking. “Ava said some interesting things when she stumbled home last night. That was after she sang and danced like a Disney Princess”

“Oh god, I’m sorry for whatever she said” Amaya chuckled as she rested her head on her hand. “I call Ava the truthful drunk. She’ll blurt out anything that comes to mind and it’s always the harsh and honest truth”

Sara’s heart caught in her throat. “The truth?”

“She can hardly lie when she’s sober, when she’s drunk she’ll say exactly what she thinks” the brunette said with a shrug. As she looked over at her friend, she could see a struggle going on in that blonde head. “Sara, what did she say?”

“I should go... warm up” Sara spoke quickly as she grabbed her bag and raced for the door. Could Ava have meant everything she said last night? Could she like Sara as much as the gymnast liked Ava? Sara didn’t have time to think when she barrelled straight into someone at the door of the dining hall. Composing herself, Sara held her breath once she saw it was Ava she had bumped into.

“Sara, hey! I didn’t hurt you did I?” Ava apologised and picked Sara’s meet bag up from the floor. Holding it out to Sara, she couldn’t help but smile at the blonde. “I’m just going to grab some breakfast then I’ll head to the meet. I’ll drag Amaya along with me, I know she’s already up”. 

Sara nodded. She was ready to just grab her bag and run but she needed to know one thing first. “Do you remember anything you said when you came home last night?”

Ava smiled as a deep blush rose in her cheeks “My oh my, just want to kiss the girl”

A bright smile spread across Sara’s face as she let out the breathe she’d been holding. Ok maybe Ava did feel the same way about her but unfortunately they didn’t have time to discuss it, Sara had a meet to warm up for. “After the meet maybe we can grab some dinner, just us? Maybe you’ll finally get to kiss the girl”


End file.
